A Night Around the Office
by McGeek2009
Summary: McGee returns to the office for something he forgot only to leave with a new friend


Setting: The bullpen evening after Silver War

_Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

McGee stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened up. He didn't think he would see this place again until Monday. Silly him had forgotten the computer game he had loaned to Abby and she just returned in his desk. He was looking forward to a whole weekend with it, but couldn't do that when it was still in his desk. He had passed DiNozzo when he got on the elevator, so fully expected the bull pen to be empty. But instead there was the newest member of their team, looking about ready to kill her computer.

The junior field agent just stood, watching the girl who until recently had just been someone Tony had to follow. It seemed like everyone was making her feel so unwelcome to the team, even Abby who had welcomed him at the beginning with open arms. It might have had something to do with Kate's recent death, but it wasn't fair of them.

Ziva looked up from her now blank screen, getting the feeling she was being watched. 'It had better not be Tony, because whatever happened to this was likely his fault' The woman thought, but what she found was the other one, Agent... McGee was it, staring back at her. He seemed to be lost deep in thought and not realise she noticed him. "Do you not have anything better to do? I thought you had left an hour ago." Ziva snapped at the younger agent. Maybe he had come back to give her a hard time too.

McGee came back to reality when the woman before him spoke. Her words registered in his mind and he turned a bit pink. "No.... I mean yes I have something better to do but..... I didn't mean to stair. You just look to be having a bit of trouble there. I might be able to help. It is kind of my specialty" McGee said, nodding to her computer. He was sure any problem the woman was having was nothing compared to some of the messes he had to get Gibbs' out of.

Ziva blinked at the fellow agent as he stammered and stuttered over himself. He wasn't very charismatic was he? But he seemed sorry for it and he offered to help her get the machine back up again. "I was slowly, but successfully I might add, writing an email to my father about the case and the team, but on his way out Agent DiNozzo tripped and the next thing I knew my television went blank. I think he did something to it" Ziva did her best to explain to the young man.

McGee rolled his eyes and got down to the level Tony would have been at. He glanced at the back of her computer and was surprised Tony even knew which wire unplugged the screen. He plugged it back in and looked up at his new co-worker. "That should do it. Don't worry about them, they will warm up to you eventually. It is just their style to pick on the new kid. And the fact we just lost Kate." McGee said comfortingly up to the woman.

Ziva watched with a smile as her screen light up again. McGee hadn't been kidding when he said this kind of thing was his specialty. There was her email to her father safe and sound. "Thanks. It is going to be hard feeling like nobody on the team wants me here. How can I expect them to watch my back if they are the ones who might be shooting me in it?" Ziva asked mainly to herself. She didn't know if they would even take a chance to get used to her. "I guess you will be heading home now?"

McGee got to his feet as she began about not feeling like anyone wanted her to be a part of the team. "That isn't true. I'm glad you are here. We are pretty much like a big family all watching each other's backs. Tony and I fight often, but I still know I can count on him in the end. Gibbs will get to be like a bear, growly but he protects us, and Tony is like a big lazy Lion. The kind kids complain about not moving enough at the zoo. And I'm....." McGee came to a halt. He had no idea what animal he could be compared to. "Er.... I was thinking about sticking around a bit longer. Maybe hanging out? I could show you around town and all. I was just going back to my empty apartment anyway."

Ziva laughed a bit as McGee started insisting he was glad she was part of the team. "You do not have to say that just to make me feel better. I have been trained my whole life to watch my own back anyway so why start relying on a partner now? And you are a puppy. Loyal and there for people who need comforting" Ziva said, ruffling the other agent's hair. "That would be nice. You could give me some more insight on Tony and Gibbs"

McGee blinked when she told him he was a puppy. Puppies were so not the animal he was looking for. He wanted a wolf or a tiger or something but instead he was stuck with puppy. He got up and held out a hand to the new agent, leading her to the elevators and forgetting all about the game in his desk.


End file.
